Irken Invader, Rodent Invaded
by Jaha Canon
Summary: There's a mouse in the house, can't think of anything else.


**Irken Invader, Rodent Invaded**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**(Just an unrelated side-note, if you reviewed the last chapter of my DLS series, I wrote a few replies at the bottom.)**

**This is KIND of based on something that happened with me a few months ago. **

---------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------

Zim sat somewhere easily a mile under the Earth's surface in his base. He had been working long and hard on another plan to destroy Dib... or take over Earth. Whichever

Satisfied with his work, Zim got up from his chair. He stretched and began making his way back upstairs.

Before he could get more than 10 steps from where he was just sitting, he stopped. Small round black things were on the floor.

"What are these THINGS in ZIM's base?" Zim questioned. "Computer! Analyze this substance!"

"Substance analyzed." The computer said, "Substance in question is waste left behind by an Earth rodent."

"Heh?" asked Zim, confused.

The computer sighed, "A mouse pooped there."

"AHHH!" Zim screamed as he jumped back quickly. "Clean it up, computer, clean it up!"

The mess was cleaned up and Zim calmed down a little.

"Computer! Is this disgusting PIG rodent still in the base?" Zim asked.

"Scanning... scanning..." said the computer as it scanned the base.

Zim stared impatiently on the screen.

"Affirmative. There is a mouse on the premises." the computer said finally.

"Well, then GET RID OF IT!" Zim commanded.

Zim heard the sound of various parts of his security system working. Then silence.

"The intruder could not be caught." said the computer.

"WHAT?" Zim exclaimed.

"This bases are not equipped with any sort of security than can catch something that size."

"That's SO -stupid-!" complained Zim. "Computer! Suggestions!"

"Suggestion found. Go to the store and buy a mouse trap. Assemble said mousetrap. Use bait."

Zim groaned. "FINE! I'll take care of this by myself the smelly HYUUMAN way." He stormed up to the ground floor of his base. "GIR! We have an intruder!"

"Yaaay!" Gir said gleefully.

"Not yay, Gir." Zim corrected. "A small hyuuman rodent is inside our base."

Gir's eyes zoomed out with excitement. "A mouse? We got a mouse???"

"Yes, Gir, a mouse." Zim said, "I am going to the store to pick up some mousetraps."

"Can we keep it? Oh, master, can we keep the mouse?" Gir pleaded.

"No, Gir, we're going to destroy the filthy thing." Zim said as he opened the front door and left.

Gir looked sad. "Aww... poor mouse."

------~~~~~~----------------

Zim only got a few steps outside before he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He spun to see it.

"Oh, the Dib." he said. He was clearly relieved that Dib was not a rodent.

Dib was leaning against the wall by the front door. He was prepared to sneak into Zim's house, but he obviously didn't expect Zim to suddenly appear at that time.

"Umm... hey Zim." Dib said with a nervous smile. "I was just taking a walk." He hid his camera behind his back.

"Yes yes yes..." Zim agreed. "A walk. ZIM doesn't have time for your chit-chat Dibscum, there's an intruder situation to take care of."

Dib was confused and it took him a while to realize Zim wasn't talking about him. "So... you're going somewhere?"

"Yes, ZIM goes now." the Irken replied with an annoyed tone. He walked off.

"Well, ok, have a good trip wherever then." Dib called after him. After Zim was out of vision, he opened the front door and went inside.

The minute he walked into the door, Gir jumped on him.

"Hello mouse-y! I love you!" Gir greeted. He began nuzzling his metallic head against Dib's hair.

Dib took this as an opportunity to take a picture of the robot before not too gently shaking Gir off of him.

"Hi big headed kid! I have a mouse!" Gir said happily.

"Hey, remember when you promised you would show me all of Zim's neat top secret stuff?" Dib asked.

"Yep!" Gir replied.

Dib looked confused. "...You do?" They had no such conversation.

"Not at all!" cheered Gir.

The boy and the robot looked at each other in silence for a while.

"So... are you going to show me the top secret stuff, then?" Dib asked.

"Hmmm... ok! But only after you hug the piggy!" Gir replied.

"You know what? I'll find the secret stuff by myself." Dib said walking further into the house. "Good luck with your.. uhhh... mouse."

"Here mouse-y mouse-y mouse-y!" Gir called as he looked around for it.

------~~~--------~~~~~~

Zim stood in the aisle looking at the traps. He examined them and could tell that they snap close and kill the rodents before they have a chance to react.

"Hmmm... brutal, violent, yet simple." observed Zim, "neat!"

He purchased three, two in hopes of catching the mouse and a third one to use as a model for a potential human trap.

---~~~~----------------~~~~~

"Gaz! Where is your brother?" Prof. Membrane asked via floating monitor screen.

Gaz didn't look up from her screen. "I don't know. Probably playing with Zim or something."

"Hmm... that's too bad." Prof. Membrane said. "It looks like I have a free 15 minutes later on today and thought we could enjoy some family time."

Gaz saved her game then put down the Game Slave. "I'll go get him."

"Ok. Get to my lab by 3 pm sharp!"

Gaz nodded. "Right."

---------~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------

"Oh MAN! This is the greatest day of my life!" Dib gushed as he shot picture after picture.

"Here Mouse-y mouse mouse!" called, you guessed it, Gir.

"GIR!" called Zim as he arrived. "Help me set up these devices."

Gir's grin faded and he walked over to Zim dragging his feet.

Gir set a trap, his hand slipped and it slammed shut on his hand. "OW! MY HAND! MY POOR POOR HAND!" Gir partly screamed, party lamented.

Zim snatched the trap off of Gir's hand. "Your hand does not hurt, GIR."

Gir looked at his hand and then back at Zim. "Oh yeah..."

Zim looked at the mouse trap he was holding. "Now what could possibly get the mouse to trigger the trap?"

"Try putting some cheese on it." Dib suggested from across the room between taking pictures.

Zim looked across the room at Dib. For a moment, he almost remembered that he doesn't usually want Dib to be in his base, much less taking pictures.

"Hmm.. yeah, good idea. Mice like the cheese! GIR! Go find some cheese!" Zim commanded.

Gir's eyes flashed red and he saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" Then the eyes went back to blue and Gir skipped off.

Dib shrugged and continued taking pictures. He took the opportunity to get a picture of Zim out of disguise.

Whether a picture of an alien life form tinkering with mousetraps would be too weird to help Dib's cause, he didn't know. It was worth a try, though.

"Here's the cheese, master!" Gir said, holding it out to Zim.

"OK, GIR, put it on the trap." Zim instructed.

Gir paused.

"NOW, GIR!"

"But the mouse..." Gir started.

"NOW!"

Gir obeyed.

"Come, GIR, we must set this other trap elsewhere!" Zim said as he walked off.

When Zim's back was turned, Gir quickly unset the mousetrap before following him.

---~~~~~------~~~~

"Dib, it's time to go." Gaz urged.

"Oh, hi, Gaz! How did you get in? Zim's really not on top of security today, is he?" Dib greeted, still taking pictures.

"It's -always- easy to get in here." Gaz commented. "Let's go, Dib. Dad has free time coming up."

"Gaz, this is really important! Look at how much evidence I'm getting. I can't usually get this much without Zim or his security catching me. As long as Zim's preoccupied with a mouse in his base, I have free range. Give me a few more hours!"

"We have less than an hour to meet dad, DIB!" Gaz said angrily.

"Let's see if we caught anything in the first trap yet, Gir." Zim said as they re-entered. He walked up to the trap and looked at it. "GIR! What did you do?"

Gir's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, master, I just wanna be friends with the mouse."

Zim groaned. "GIR! We can't accomplish our mission if we let intruders into our base!" He looked at Dib and Gaz. "Oh, The Dib's creepy sister is here, too."

Gaz glared back.

"Distract him Gaz! Make sure he doesn't catch the mouse!" Dib instructed to her quietly.

Gaz walked up to Zim as Dib started taking pictures again.

"Got mouse trouble, huh?" Gaz asked.

Zim was back on the ground trying to reset the mouse trap again. He nodded.

Gaz pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew into it. Dib and Zim did not hear anything, but Gir collapsed into a fit of giggles.

And the mouse came out and approached Gaz.

Without hesitation, Gaz scooped the mouse into a bag and dragged Dib out of the base.

"Gaz.... wait... my camera..." Dib protested. Attempting to reach for the camera on the ground.

"My MOUSE!" Gir screamed as he chased after the siblings.

Zim watched them leave with a somewhat disoriented expression. He blinked a few times and reality set back in.

He walked over to Dib's camera and picked it up. He lifted it into the air.

"VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIIIM!"

---The End---

---~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------

_Replies to DLS last chapter reviews (if these people ever happen to read this story)-_

_Ninja chick- No, really, it wasn't your fault. Really! So don't worry about it. :) Thanks for all of your reviews!_

_Famelia Ly- Sorry about the lack of a flashy ending. I suck at that sort of thing. I figure the "flashy" ending if moreso the whole spaceship exploding part and the epilogue was just getting them finally back on Earth. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Alana-kittychan- Hey! Thanks for reviewing yet again! As I mentioned before I don't, at this moment, plan to go any further in the DLS series. I tried to PM you about that, but you have that disabled, so I couldn't. _


End file.
